The Fox's Flame
by Enderdeath731
Summary: A collection of one-shots about all the deaths on Trinity Island... Tucker and Sonja.
1. Creeper (Tucker)

**Hey ya'll, I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this one-shot! Set in Trinity Island (which if you don't know, is a hardcore survival series that Tom, Jordan, Sonja, and Tucker are/were doing.) NOTE: I do NOT own Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned, Trinity Island, and really, I don't own anything except the idea!**

"What is this?" Tucker exclaimed and Sonja smirked, imagining her boyfriend smiling, yet slightly offended. She increased the volume on her headset, remembering the day she had woken up on this island.

_She had opened her eyes to a bright blue sky in an unfamiliar place. When she had looked around, she had seen three people lying in the sand next to her. There was a green zombie-man dressed in a suit, snoring away. There was a young man in a tuxedo with a ragged v-neck shirt and red sunglasses. Then, there was another young man with unruly black hair, a red and white hat with a green design in the center, and a green vest._

Tom Syndicate, Jordan Sparklez, and Tucker Jericho._ The names came to Sonja and she blinked, suddenly recognizing the three people. Now came for the next matter: finding out where she was. After a quick glance around, it was very apparent that she was on an island. There were two trees, a few animals, and another tiny island off in the distance._

_She stood up but something rustling in her ear made her freeze. She raised her hand to the side of her head and felt a rounded, hard surface that felt strangely familiar. Headphones. It was only then that she noticed a small microphone in front of her mouth. That could only mean one thing. Sonja and the others had been placed on the island for a reason.  
><em>

Sonja went back to building the house but froze when she heard Tucker scream.

"Here I am, off getting materials for - AUGH!" Tucker wailed. "CREEPER!"

Sonja's blood turned cold as Tucker was suddenly cut off, and a static noise filled her headset. It faded away but the silence remained.

"Tuck - Tucker?" Jordan whimpered, his voice high-pitched with fear. Out of the corner of her eye, Sonja saw Tom put his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and uncomprehending.

"He only had an iron chestplate," Tom choked. His voice cracked, "If the creeper pinned him against the wall..."

Sonja could only pull a book out from her pocket and stare at the cover. She remembered what Tucker had told her before he went down into the dark, endless, mine.

_"If I die," _he had said, _"Read this on the night of my death. Remember, Sonja, I will always love you."_

Sonja felt tears start to flow down from her eyes and she drew in a shaky breath. Tom remained stock still and Jordan was quiet. The fact of Tucker's death just seemed to have drained all life and energy out of them.

"Tucker," Sonja whispered, closing her eyes. She collapsed to the ground in defeat and the other two boys finally seemed to remember that she was there.

"Oh Notch. Sonja..." Tom swallowed. "Sonja, I -" Tom broke off, unable to continue.

"He's dead," Jordan murmured. "Tucker's dead."

"No," Sonja sobbed. "No."

"I'll go down and collect his items," Tom offered, still sounding stricken.

"I'll come with you," Jordan mumbled. "Will you be fine on your own, Sonja?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead," Sonja swallowed. In truth, she needed some time alone. Her heart felt like it was splitting in two and she took her headphones off, not wanting to listen to Tom and Jordan's whispering.

_Tucker is dead. My boyfriend is dead. _Sonja began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. _Tucker is dead._

* * *

><p>Sonja sat on the cobblestone roof of their house and watched the dark blue ocean. The light from the red sunset illuminated the tears rolling down her cheeks. The breeze ruffled her soft brown hair and she pulled the hood of her jacket down, letting the chilly wind dry her tears.<p>

Sonja took the book out of her backpack again and this time, opened it. The pages were clean and white, with neat cursive handwriting in black ink sprawled across them.

Taking a deep breath, Sonja began to read.

_Sonja, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. But don't grieve for too long. I know you'll miss me, but whenever you can see the sunset, promise to remember me. Love, Tucker.  
><em>

Sonja felt a sob catch in her throat and before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled out a quill from her backpack and started to write something just below Tucker's message.

_Staining the sky_  
><em> With fire, with blood<em>  
><em> A blazing sphere<em>  
><em> Burning the sky red<em>  
><em> Cotton clouds<em>  
><em> Dripping death<em>  
><em> Flames consuming them<em>  
><em> Day's last breath<em>

_R.I.P. Tucker, my beloved  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A short, sad one-shot I decided to do, for mourning of Tucker's death in Trinity Island.<strong>

**Oh, and the poem is original, by the way. I have it and a few other original poems on my profile, if you wanted to look at those.**


	2. Guardian (Sonja)

**Well, I may as well add another one-shot to this every time someone in Trinity Island dies... this time, it's from Jordan's POV. Oh, and I own nothing, by the way.**

Jordan was ecstatic. They had just killed two Elder Guardians, even though there was still a third lurking around somewhere. He was collecting a stash of gold blocks when he suddenly heard Sonja's scream through his headset.

"There's so many!" Sonja wailed. "I - I can't hold them off!"

"Help her, Jordan!" Tom snapped, his eyes sharp with fear. Jordan abandoned the gold, swimming down the tunnel.

"They're - they're everywhere!" Sonja screamed again, her cry of pain echoing through Jordan's headset. "My leg! It - it hurts so much! I - I think it's b - broken!"

"Hold on Sonja!" Jordan shouted desperately, bubbles emerging from his mouth as he spoke. "I'm coming!"

Jordan rounded a corner, and saw Sonja at the end of the hall, swarmed with guardians. She was flailing around, blood clouded around her.

"Sonja! Down the hall! Come on!" Jordan screamed. A guardian's beam suddenly caught him in the chest and he stepped behind a pillar, effectively cutting off the surge of electricity.

"Help!" Sonja cried. "I can't m - move my le - legs!" Jordan, desperation becoming overwhelming, dove out from behind the pillar, slicing at the guardian. The fishy creature dissipated when Jordan's sword hit it, and he began swimming over to Sonja, who could barely be seen now through the blood. Occasionally, puffs of white smoke would escape from the guardians crowding around the girl like a pack of piranhas, but it was clear that Sonja was fighting a losing battle.

"I'm coming, Sonja!" Jordan started hacking away at the teal guardians, punching some to distract their attention away from Sonja.

Tom joined him, fighting more furiously than Jordan had ever seen him fight before. He reached the center of the pack of guardians but froze when he heard Sonja's ear-splitting scream.

"No! Please! I can't die like this! Not like -" Sonja was abruptly cut off and the same static that had filled their headsets when Tucker died filled their headsets now.

Jordan stopped fighting the guardians, staring in shock at Tom as the zombie-man swam into the bloody water and re-emerged heartbeats later with Sonja's body held in his right arm.

Tom swam over, grabbing Jordan's hand too when the young man showed no signs of moving. He pulled both of them out of the temple and up to the surface, dragging everyone onto the cobblestone bridge before collapsing, tears streaming down his face.

Jordan blinked and sobbed as well, feeling more tears catch in his throat. Sonja was dead now.

Sonja was dead.

_And he could have helped her._

If he had had the guts to face the guardian that first attacked him head on, he could have made his way over to Sonja and given her his enchanted golden apple.

But he hadn't.

And now she was dead.

XxX

Jordan was sitting on the grass, stared numbly at Sonja's grave, resting right beside Tucker's. Tom had gone back inside the house, saying he needed some time to think. But everywhere Jordan looked reminded him of Sonja.

The animal pen she had made and taken care of. The borderline of torches marked where she had tried to get spiders to spawn so they could have strings for bows. And the house - the house that she had built for them and did the best job that anyone could have done.

Moo, Sonja's pet rabbit, slowly hopped over to Jordan. He nudged the young man's hand and Jordan turned his head to look at the fluffy black and white creature.

Another reminder of how much Sonja loved Moo.

Moo hopped into Jordan's lap, nestling up against his stomach. Jordan gently stroked Moo's silky ears, tears dripping from his eyes again.

Jordan took a deep breath and pulled a book out of his pocket. They had found the book tucked away in Sonja's backpack, but neither Tom nor Jordan had opened it yet.

So Jordan opened the book and read what it held.

By the time he finished reading it, he was sobbing again. Jordan turned to a new, blank page, and decided that he was going to add his own poem.

And so Jordan started to write.

_Closing in_

_The water seeping_

_Vision blurs_

_And darkness creeping_

_Electric jolt_

_That no one cared_

_Left for dead_

_They blankly stared_

_Unforgiving_

_Drowning, dying_

_I'm sinking down_

_And gently crying_

_The coral, my pillow_

_The kelp, my bed_

_The water welcomes_

_My heavy head_

_The try to find me_

_But search in vain_

_I sleep in the water_

_Free from pain_


End file.
